Quantum computing is a relatively new computing method that takes advantage of quantum effects, such as superposition of basis states and entanglement to perform certain computations more efficiently than a classical digital computer. In contrast to a digital computer, which stores and manipulates information in the form of bits (e.g., a “1” or “0”), quantum computing systems can manipulate information using qubits. A qubit can refer to a quantum device that enables the superposition of multiple states (e.g., data in both the “0” and “1” state) and/or to the superposition of data, itself, in the multiple states. In accordance with conventional terminology, the superposition of a “0” and “1” state in a quantum system may be represented, e.g., as α|0+β|0. The “0” and “1” states of a digital computer are analogous to the |0 and |1 basis states, respectively of a qubit. The value |α|2 represents the probability that a qubit is in |0 state, whereas the value |β|2 represents the probability that a qubit is in the |1 basis state.